<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trails of Hate Lead Me To You by lordmediator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850371">Trails of Hate Lead Me To You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator'>lordmediator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Lio Fotia, Burnish (Promare), Firefighter Galo Thymos, M/M, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:48:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25850371</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordmediator/pseuds/lordmediator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been more than thirty years since the Burnish first appeared and took over the general population. These days, you'd find more Burnish than non-Burnish. Galo Thymos is a non-Burnish rescuer who just wants to save lives. Governor Lio Fotia just wants Galo safe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trails of Hate Lead Me To You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when I'm late to the Promare party, finish The Godfather 2, and then watch V for Vendetta. This urge to write another dark fic au.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Galo, come to my office. I have something for you.</i>
</p><p>The rescuer felt the corner of his lips quirk up in curiosity and slight apprehension. There was nothing more suspicious than Governor Lio Fotia messaging him with such ominous words. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Lio. He was just a tiny bit afraid of how unpredictable he was.</p><p>Walking through Promepolis, the multiple skyscrapers glistened in the late afternoon rays, while the neon lights around the streets began to shine even brighter. At lot changed since Lio Fotia became the leader of one of the most powerful cities in the country. It had been more than thirty years since the Burnish first appeared, and took a couple years before they completely took over the population, until the Burnish were soon seen as ‘better.’ </p><p>Galo Thymos wasn’t Burnish, he didn’t develop the mutation and he was thankful for it. He didn’t hate them though. He could never hate the Burnish because they were humans too. Carrying hate for the rest of his life wasn’t the way he wanted to live. Instead, he focused on the gratitude he felt for surviving and aspired to help people in danger too.</p><p>Galo dedicated his life to saving people’s lives.</p><p>Without prejudice. Without bias. And without hate.</p><p>It was difficult. When he spoke about his simple ideals and ambitions, people would either stare or laugh at him, calling him an idiot. It happened so often that Galo decided to take it all on stride, so that no one could use it against him. </p><p>Though, there was one person that actually found his ideals endearing. </p><p>“Hey, Galo!” </p><p>Looking over at the other sidewalk, Galo saw the Burning Rescue Squad sitting down at the pizza parlor. Lucia and Aina were waving at him while the others were smiling fondly. </p><p>Skipping over to them, he swung over the bars and grabbed a seat from another table. “Hey, no fair! Forcing me to take a day-off and then going to the pizza parlor without me?” He feigned a hurt expression. </p><p>The others rolled their eyes but he could see the smallest hints of amusement playing on their lips. Aina giggled. “Sorry, sorry. It was a spur of the moment idea. We didn’t want to interrupt you on your day-off!”</p><p>“She’s right,” Ignis added. “You’ve been working too much. I can’t have anyone on my team collapsing from exhaustion.”</p><p>Galo huffed. “No need to worry Ignis! My burning soul would never get,” he paused for dramatic effect, effectively capturing everyone’s attention as they waited in suspense. <i>“Burnout.”</i></p><p>Everyone groaned, looking very disappointed in Galo and the world, while Varys high-fived him. </p><p>“So anyways,” Lucia began. “What are you doing out here, Galo?”</p><p>He opened his mouth to reply, <i>Lio wanted to see me,</i> but quickly thought better of it. While the Burning Rescue Squad respected the governor, they were still iffy about whether or not they actually liked him. “Oh, you know, out for a walk.” He replied, nonchalantly as possible. “I’ve been cooped up playing video games all day that my joints were all stiff!” It technically wasn’t a lie. He had been playing video games for the majority of the day until he got that text from Lio. “I even got past the level you were stuck in, Remi!”</p><p>Remi scoffed, taking a bite out of his pizza. “I’ll just overtake you again.”</p><p>In retaliation, Galo grabbed the other pizza slice that was on Remi’s plate, earning an indignant <i>hey!</i> from the bespectacled man and snickers from the rest of the team. This light and cheerful atmosphere was one of the many aspects he treasured about this team. It made him realize he made it. The Burning Rescue before was different. They were assembled to put out fires and escort civilians to safety. Now though, they still did all that, but it involved more reporting any and all unlawful Burnish that sought to abuse their powers. Sometimes even needing to subdue them if they refused to surrender peacefully. </p><p>Still, he had a job he loved and coworkers he was starting to see not as coworkers, but as a family. Galo was too young when he lost his parents, so he wasn’t quite sure what families were supposed to be like, but it felt right when he was with the squad and he wouldn’t change that. </p><p>“Galo, you bastard! Don’t steal my pizza too!” Varys shouted, but instead of trying to get back his pizza slices, he opted to try and eat as many slices as he could, starting an impromptu pizza eating competition with Galo.</p><p>“We better not split the bill…” Remi mumbled. </p><p>“Varys! You’re taking too mu—”</p><p>“WHAT DID YOU SAY!” </p><p>At the loud and gruff voice, everyone turned their attention to the inside of the parlor, where a tall, man in dark clothing, had the owner, the one they knew as Chief, by the collar of his shirt. The tall man they recognized was Vulcan, one of the top military Burnish personnel. </p><p>“S-Sir… please,” the owner begged, hands up in surrender, his bottom lip quivering in fear. “H-He’s just a boy! I-I can give you a free pizza—”</p><p>“A free pizza can’t compensate for the time I wasted in coming here!” he yelled, a few of his spit splattering on the pizza owner’s face. “YOU!” Vulcan pointed at one of the employees, a young, tan-skinned boy, who immediately froze where he stood against the wall. “WHAT KIND OF BURNISH CAN’T EVEN MAKE A GOOD PIZZA?! HUH?”</p><p>“You bastard!” Galo bellowed, eyes narrowed, brows arched down, stomping right up to the taller man. “Just what do you think you’re—”</p><p>Vulcan grabbed his head by the hand—which was bigger than his actual head—and lifted him off the ground. “You again? You non-Burnish rescuer?” He sneered, his red-yellow eyes filled with contempt. </p><p>Galo stared back with unwavering hatred. Yes, he knew the non-Burnish were now seen as lesser, weaker, simply because they didn’t possess the same ability most of the world had gained. There were days Galo wished a spark of flame would sudden come out of his fingertips, so that he’d feel like he belonged. But being a rescuer meant that he had to rescue people, regardless if they had powers or not. So he trained, he trained harder than anyone to get where he was. And he wasn’t going to let some arrogant muscle-head look down on him.</p><p>“Let go of me,” Galo growled. </p><p>“Heh!” Vulcan grinned, tightening his hold on Galo’s head. “I could burn you right now, right here…” He threatened with a low voice, though it seemed to carry over the entire restaurant with how everyone else was so quiet.</p><p>That didn’t last long though. “Vulcan!” Ignis cried out, mouth twisted into a snarl. “Let. Him. Go.”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>“OR,” Aina interjected, standing on the table that was right behind Galo so that she could meet him at his eye-level. “You face the consequences of your actions! These are just innocent pizza makers! You didn’t have to cause a scene!”</p><p>“I am one of Governor Lio Fotia’s most talented men!”</p><p>“That doesn’t give you the right to pick on the non-Burnish!” Aina retorted, pressing further and squishing Galo even more. “Everything you’re doing right now goes against Governor Lio’s wishes for equality between the Burnish and non-Burnish!”</p><p>“Yeah! Tell him, Aina!” Galo spoke, though because of Vulcan’s hand, it came out as a muffled “Mff! Mpph mmhh!”</p><p>Vulcan scoffed. “A low-level rescuer like you thinks you can speak for the most powerful Burnish alive?!”</p><p><i>Now he’s just shifting the topic,</i> Galo thought helplessly. </p><p>But Aina was right. Lio was the most hardworking Burnish leader the people had seen in years. He strived for equality unlike anyone else. It’s what made him popular and what earned him his current position. However, unlike everyone else, Galo was aware that Lio wasn’t quite as clean-cut as everyone assumed. Lio was kind to his allies, but he was ruthless towards his enemies. </p><p>“Oh, so you want to talk about what the governor wants now?” Aina challenged, a knowing smirk making its way onto her face, her eyes casting a glance at Galo.</p><p>Galo was slightly alarmed by this. <i>Did she—Does she know?!</i> He mentally screamed. <i>If Aina knew, then did the rest of the team did too?</i></p><p>Galo was careful in not mentioning anything specific about his relationship with Lio, not because he was ashamed of their relationship or anything like that, he just didn’t want people to look or treat him differently just because he was seeing the most powerful man in Promepolis. He wanted to be defined by his hard work, determination and unextinguishable burning soul—not by his relationship status.</p><p>Vulcan frowned at her smirk, seeing that there was more to what she was implying. “What’s that smirk for, brat?”</p><p>“A-Aina…” Galo breathed out, feeling the strain from being held up and squished for some time now. </p><p>“That's enough.”</p><p>That voice made it seem like time had stopped, the low thrum of cars outside the only sign that the world wasn’t stuck in time. There, in the middle of the main entrance, Lio Fotia stood, dressed in his classic white suit with a magenta trim, and his signature black triangle pin with a lime hue over his white cravat. On either side of him, Meis and Gueira stood firm and attentive, in matching light gray uniforms, the difference was that Meis had light pink trim while Gueira had a pale blue trim. </p><p>The sight of the three most powerful people in the city, standing at the entrance of a simple pizza parlor was bizarre as it was astonishing. </p><p>To say Lio Fotia was beautiful would be an understatement. Silky blonde hair that had a tinge of lime to it, eyes that sparkled like beautiful garnet stones, and a slim face with pale skin that made his eyes stand out even more. But it wouldn’t make any difference if Galos said it. The entire population of Promepolis knew how pretty their current governor was. </p><p>That didn’t make him any less terrifying.</p><p>Vulcan dropped Galo in shock, the latter landing with a pained thump as he landed on the tiled floor, the former’s eyes bulging wide at the sudden appearance of his boss. </p><p>Lio ignored him. Instead, the governor strutted forward like he owned the place and kneeled beside Galo. “Are you alright?” he asked, his face betraying nothing, yet his tone was filled with concern.</p><p>“Y-Yeah… I’m ok.” A light blush crept onto Galo’s cheeks, not expecting to see Lio so quickly, trying to ignore the way his heart thumped in his chest the more he stared. </p><p>“B-Boss! I can explain!” Vulcan nervously spoke once Lio’s bright magenta eyes turned to him. </p><p>“No need,” Lio casually responded, standing back up. “I already know what happened.” He looked at Vulcan, dead in the eye. “You’re fired.”</p><p>Vulcan’s jaw slacked and he stood motionless in his place, as if he still couldn’t process what just happened. Nobody else aside from Lio and his two assistants moved, too shocked from the developments. </p><p>Then, the owner soon found himself looking at the beautiful governor. “G-Governor!”</p><p>“I apologize for the disturbance,” Lio said to him, inclining his head, much to the owner’s horror, who instantly started waving his hands and shaking his head. “It’s not fine. Meis, please talk to the owner regarding compensation. Gueira, take him away.” </p><p>Meis politely guided the pizza parlor owner to the side where they could talk in private, and Gueira barked orders to the men in gray armor who appeared as fast as they came to escort Vulcan out of the premises. When all of that was said and done, Lio held out his hand for Galo to take. Galo looked the hand and then realized he was still sitting on the floor like an idiot. He sheepishly took Lio’s hand, rubbing his nape.</p><p>“Thanks, Lio…” he muttered. </p><p>“Don’t thank me, thank Ignis. If he hadn’t alerted Meis, then this incident could’ve blown out of proportions,” he explained, nodding to the rescue chief, who respectfully nodded back. “Besides, I can’t have such a brash and close-minded person working for me.” </p><p>…</p><p>Galo followed Lio into the Fotia Foundation building, shoulders a little hunched into himself while Lio walked with confidence. The white walls and tall glass windows had always intimidated Galo, seeing just how simple but grand everything in the building was. To add some color to the otherwise very boring and plain décor, there were various paintings and sculptures made by Burnish and non-Burnish artists alike. </p><p>“So, uh, what did you wanna show me?” Galo asked, antsy after the whole pizza incident with Vulcan. Lio’s office was all the way on the top floor which made the journey up there a bit of a long one, even if he had his own private elevator that only Lio, his two assistants, and Galo were ever permitted to use. </p><p>“You’ll see,” Lio answered, not looking at him.</p><p>They arrived in his office, which was decorated in white, just like the rest of the building, but the various books that lined the bookshelves helped in establishing a bit of personality to the room. Lio sat on the white swivel chair, the giant glass window behind him showing the bright orange rays of the setting sun. </p><p>When Galo opened his mouth to ask another question, the doors suddenly opened, and in came Gueira and Meis, holding an ice-cuffed and ragged man with blonde hair and red eyes. He bared his teeth when his eyes landed on Lio. </p><p>“Kray?” Galo said out loud, now recognizing one of Lio’s former scientists. “Kray Foresight?”</p><p>“That’s right, Galo,” Lio said. “This is my gift to you. The man responsible for burning your home down all those years ago.”</p><p>Memories came flooding into Galo’s head. Fire. Heat. Bright lights. Searing heat. His desperation to save what little toys he had and escape. Large arms encasing him as he cried his heart out. Murmurs of pity and sympathies as loud as the crackling of fire enveloped his neighborhood and forever marked the beginning of Galo Thymos’s journey into becoming a firefighter. </p><p>“I—what?!”</p><p>“Kray at that time had only just turned Burnish,” Lio explained, standing up, swinging around his desk and taking Galo’s hand in his. “A stressed-out college student burning down a family’s house and making you an orphan.”</p><p>“You have no evidence for that!” Kray wailed, body lurching forward, but Meis and Gueira held onto him firmly. </p><p>“No, but Professor Deus does,” Lio retorted. “Instead of turning yourself in at that time, you fled. Like the coward you are. Then you snuck into my foundation, worked under the professor, tried to kill him and make his research your own.”</p><p>Galo’s head was reeling. All this was too much information to process. For years, Galo had to live with the police telling him that they had no one to pin the blame on for his family’s death or the loss of his home. And now, the man responsible for everything was right in front of him. But what was he supposed to do? Yell at him? Punch him? Scream at him? Tell him of everything that he had to go through? The loneliness? The fear? </p><p>“I… He… I… what?”</p><p>Lio, ever patient when Galo didn’t know what to say, squeezed his hand. “I was just going to incarcerate him, but after Professor Deus and I did some serious digging, we found out that bit from your past. It’s only fair for you to learn the truth.”</p><p>“So what?” Kray snapped. “Are you going to kill me, Galo Thymos? Punch me? Beat me? Well, go ahead! It’s not like it’s going to change anything.”</p><p>He could feel Lio scowl next to him, even without looking. He just knew him that well. If Galo wasn’t going to make a move soon and Kray continued to spout with his ugly mouth, then he was pretty sure he’d kill Kray without a second thought. Or maybe have Meis and Gueira do it. Or all three of them. Galo didn’t know which was worse. </p><p>“Actually I—” Galo steeled himself, taking a long deep breath, and stared right into Kray’s livid red eyes. “…I want to thank you.”</p><p>There was a choking sound, a startled sound, and a loud “HA?!” from Gueira. “Galo, bro, did you not hear what the Boss just told you?”</p><p>“I don’t mean to thank him for burning down my home,” he clarified.  “I mean—it was because of him that I decided to become a firefighter. That I wanted to save lives and make sure nobody else had to go through the same shit I did! If it wasn’t for you…” he leveled his gaze. “I wouldn’t be here. I… don’t think I can forgive you, but I don’t want to live hating you forever either. So, I guess, what I’m trying to say is, um, I hope you take a long good look at everything you’ve done and find your peace.” He paused for dramatic effect, just like he did when he made that burnout pun in the pizza parlor, effectively holding his attention and suspense. <i>“Because I made mine.”</i></p><p>Galo’s shoulders slumped, feeling a sort of weight lift off his chest. Thoughts he had about the person responsible all those years ago, were always on the back of his head, and to have him in front of him all these years, was so shocking that Galo just didn’t know what to say. So he spoke whatever first came to mind with the knowledge that he could move past this—he had already moved past this. This just felt like the last lock he needed to bury the hatchet. </p><p>Lio squeezed his hand again, using his other hand, he cupped his cheek. His eyes conveyed his message. </p><p>
  <i>I’m so proud of you.</i>
</p><p>Kray Foresight remained speechless, not expecting this kind of answer at all. </p><p>“Take him back to his cell,” Lio ordered. With Kray, Meis and Gueira out of the room, Lio let his stoic façade fade and smiled lovingly up at Galo. “I’m sorry for springing that on you so suddenly.”</p><p>Galo shook his head. “No need. Just… warn a guy next time, okay?” He chuckled, bringing his body closer to Lio’s, pressing their foreheads against each other. “At least now, that’s one big mystery of my past solved. Thank you.”</p><p>The governor rubbed his nose against the taller man. “Hm. Do you need some time to yourself?”</p><p>Galo nodded. “I… yeah. I’ll see you tonight?”</p><p>“Of course,” Lio breathed against his lips, before he connected their lips.</p><p>…</p><p>With Galo retreating to his room, Lio walked with Meis and Gueira behind him. Instead of the stoic mask that Lio usually wore when dealing with business, his eyes were cold, his lips curved down, and there was a shadow over his face. </p><p>“How is Vulcan?”</p><p>“Still locked up in the freezer chamber,” Meis answered. “He put up a fight at first, but that didn’t last long. His fate is up to you, Boss.”</p><p>Lio scoffed. “If he had half a brain then he’d know he sealed his fate the moment he touched Galo.”</p><p>“And Kray Foresight?” Gueira added further.</p><p>“He was already dead to me when I learned what he did to Galo, but I’ll let Professor Deus have a say since he was the one Kray almost killed. But first,” Lio Fotia smiled, a cruel glint in his eyes when they stopped in front of the door that led to Vulcan’s cell. </p><p>Meis unlocked the door to reveal the shivering Vulcan, stripped of his body armor that made him taller, revealing his small stature, bound to the opposite wall in ice shackles. The former Burnish soldier whined, his eyes widening in panic when he saw the governor. The last thing he saw before the doors of his cell closed, leaving him alone with the unforgiving governor, was Lio’s signature flaming rapier materialize in his hand.</p><p>…</p><p>That night, Galo Thymos sunk into the black, white and gold sheets of his and Lio’s shared king-sized bed. He refrained from turning the light on, in favor of letting the natural light of the moon fill the expanse of the room. His mind kept going back to that one instance in his childhood, then meeting Lio, then seeing Kray Foresight and then finally saying all those words to him. </p><p>Aside from questioning whether or not he said everything he wanted to say, Galo also felt immense pity for the former scientist, knowing full-well that Lio wouldn’t show him any mercy. It pained Galo to know that anyone that Lio deemed as ‘Galo’s enemies’ always met with the same fate. </p><p>And there was nothing Galo could do about it.</p><p>The stubborn side of him cried that there was something he could do about it. Removing Meis and Gueira, he probably had the most sway over the governor. But the cautious side of Galo, the one that had grown to trust Lio more than anyone, reasoned with him that yes, he had sway, but that didn’t mean it would change much, for Lio was just as stubborn as him. </p><p>“Galo…” a familiar voice whispered right by his ear.</p><p>He flinched, nearly shrieking from fright. “L-Lio… when did you get in here?”<br/>
“…Just now. I thought you fell asleep already.”</p><p>The firefighter hummed, taking in Lio’s figure that was beautifully bathed in the moonlight, making his hair look white, and his eyes glow. He took Lio’s long and slender fingers, snuggling up against it. That was when he smelled it. It was faint, but he’d been around Lio enough to detect it even when it was faint.</p><p>The smell of blood. </p><p>His heart started thrumming, and his fingers curled into fists. “Lio?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>
  <i>What did you do with Kray? Is he dead already? Or is that Vulcan’s blood? Oh god, please don’t tell me it is. You know I hate it when you dirty your hands for my sake. Please, please, please, Lio… Please say it isn’t so. Please tell me you didn’t do it again. I hate it when you do this. Why, Lio? Just why?! For once Lio. Stop.</i>
</p><p>“Kiss me,” he ended up saying instead, snuffing out the flames of hate that threatened to burst. </p><p>With a playful smirk, Lio gladly complied, setting himself on Galo’s thighs and bit down on his bottom lip.</p><p>Galo Thymos refused to live with hate. Carrying hate for the rest of his life wasn’t the way he wanted to live.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To summarize this Dark! Promare AU...</p><p>Lio: looks chill about his love for Galo, but actually has no chill about his love for Galo.<br/>Galo: looks like he has no chill for Lio, but actually is the chill one.</p><p>I'm also not sure what to properly label Lio in this AU as. Dark! Lio is more encompassing and general, but Governor! Lio is more specific.</p><p>The other clear up some other differences:</p><p>Vulcan is Burnish and of course he'd play the role as a bully high-ranking official. </p><p>Burning Rescue knows of Galo's relationship with Lio. Galo isn't the best at subtlety, but neither is Lio.</p><p>Wrote this just for fun. Kinda missed writing angsty/dark stuff since I've been practicing writing fluff. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay safe wherever you are!</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/lordmediator1">Twt</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>